Birthday Surpise
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: Yamato returns home from being on tour to find Taichi asleep in his bed.


_Edited: December 4, 2010 - Fixed a typo where I accidentally referred to Yamato as "her". (A **BIG** thanks to _MrGooseyMoose, for pointing this out to me!)

**Birthday Surprise**

Yamato tiredly walked into the apartment he shared with his younger brother, wanting nothing more than to drop on his bed and sleep for the next few days. After being on tour for three months and spending most of his free time either partying or working on new songs, it was nice to finally be home.

He left his bags in the hall. He wouldn't be unpacking for a while and he was in no mood to drag all of them to his room.

Walking through the small living room, he completely missed the party streamers and other decorations hanging tastefully from various places. He also didn't notice the enticing, white and blue frosted cake, topped with the artist's trademark pink lily.

He continued straight to his room without thinking anything about the silence permeating his home. It was somewhere around one in the morning, so of course Takeru was asleep.

Yamato flicked on the light and looked around his unnaturally clean room. His eyes landed on his bed and he frowned when he saw the ruffled sheets and the lump right in the middle.

"Gabumon?" He asked.

The lump groaned and moved a little before speaking. "Aw, man… told 'em to wake me up." Brown hair peeked free of the blankets before Taichi's form was revealed as he sat up. He blinked chocolate eyes against the light and yawned loudly before looking over at Yamato and flashing him a bright smile. "Hey, Yamato! Welcome home!"

Yamato gaped at his best friend, his sleep-deprived brain trying to come up with a reason as to why the brunet was sleeping in his bed.

Taichi scratched the back of his neck and glanced at the clock. "Huh, guess it's a little late to wish you a happy birthday."

"Birthday?"

"Yeah. You couldn't've forgotten your own birthday." Taichi laughed at the bewildered look on the blond's face. "Takeru got all of us together today 'cause you were coming home. It was supposed to be a 'welcome home' and a birthday party all rolled into one. Mimi even made cake!" He sobered up a little and sighed. "But then you didn't show up… So Daisuke dragged Ken and a few of the others out to do something fun. I stayed to help Takeru and Mimi clean up and the last thing I remember was Hikari telling me to get some sleep and that Takeru would walk her home. I thought I told Mimi to wake me up before she left…"

Yamato found his voice at last, walking over to the bed to sit down. "So you came in here?"

"Yeah."

"And why is that?"

Taichi shrugged. "It's comfy in here. And I didn't wanna sleep on the couch."

Yamato toyed with the buttons on his shirt before deciding it wasn't worth undressing. Yawning, he pushed aside the blankets. "Well move over. You're not the only one who wants to sleep in here."

Too exhausted to express any more surprise, Yamato said nothing when Taichi obediently scooted over to make room. Part of him had expected the brunet to make things more difficult by making a childish joke or refusing to move. He was thankful he did neither and soon both of them were snuggling beneath his cozy blankets.

"Taichi," he muttered, nudging his friend. "Turn out the light."

"I don't wanna get up."

"You don't have to. There's a switch on the wall near you."

Taichi's hand smacked the wall a few times before he found the switch. Once the room was bathed in darkness, he wiggled back under the blankets, brushing up against Yamato.

"Hey, Yamato?"

"Hmm…?" The blond could feel himself already drifting off to sleep.

"I didn't get to give you a birthday present."

"That's okay…"

"But I want to. You don't have to open your eyes. It's not something you can see."

Yamato yawned, paying no mind when he felt Taichi moving around. "Sure," he murmured.

Taichi didn't move for a few long seconds, and so Yamato was just a step away from sleep and in no shape to react when he felt something warm and soft press against his cheek. He did, however, hear Taichi whisper: "I love you, Yamato."

Yamato sighed in contentment and smiled.

* * *

End


End file.
